


Pale Promiscuosity

by HeckyJecky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Making Out (Non-explicit), Mentions of Baking, Mentions of Clownery, Mentions of Vienta Calias, Mentions of happiness, Mentions of soft pillows and blankets, Not between Malisi and them, Quadrant Fuckery, Religious Mentions, There is a lot of nice cuddles in this fic you mother fucker, They're just happy and in love, implied nsfw, the summary REALLY sounds like a porno opening im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeckyJecky/pseuds/HeckyJecky
Summary: Malisi needs some sugar (....Nø, nøt like that.) and isn't in the mood for a grocery run.  He stops by Thouth and Silnei's house, and catches more than a few Z's.





	1. Making an Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malisi finds Thouth and Silnei still asleep and decides to join in for an impromptu slumber party.

You don't usually enter the home of your moirail and her hatesprit wife uninvited. You like to think of yourself as a polite troll and follow through with any extra etiquette you think would make the interaction easier for everyone. This kindness often results in doing small tasks for close friends to help out. In the process of baking cookies for Tectyl to give to his Sunday church congregation this evening, one of these previously mention little chores, you realized that you were completely out of sugar. Stereotypical, right? So, just like any other stereotypical troll, you decided to ask the neighbours. Ok, uh, not neighbours. In fact, you live closer to multiple grocery stores compared to Silnei and Thouth’s hive. You just really, really don’t want to bother going shopping for one thing. Thank god Silnei gave you the entry code. She gave it to you as soon as they got the hive and encouraged you to drop by any time you needed to. You just... Aren’t the biggest fan of stopping by uninvited.

You quietly open the front door and step in, shutting it behind you and remove the jacket that you very purposely brought along. Last time you didn’t bring a jacket while coming over Silnei chided you for a good 5 minutes straight because you were shivering. They live right on the edge of a cliff beside a rainy coast, so it gets pretty chilly in the area. You remove your shoes and tip-toe in, peeking around the living room for any signs of life. It’s…. Surprisingly silent in their hive today. It’s still pretty early you suppose, only 10 o’ clock on a weekend after all. Maybe they’re in bed? You move into the hallway in the far right corner of the living room area and softly whisper, “...Hello? Is anyone here? Silnei? Thouth?”, and wait for a response. Nothing. They must still be in bed, then. Maybe you’ll check to see if they’re awake yet. You feel rude rummaging through their cupboards without asking first.

You walk to the end of the hallway towards the door to their bedroom. They wanted it on the ground floor, with a nice glass wall overlooking the massive cliff and endless ocean in their backyard. Thouth doesn’t like sleeping in high places, and Silnei wanted to use the second floor for workspace and guest rooms. It's a win-win and keeps you from clunking up the stairs. You wonder what the guest bedrooms are like, you’ve never really gone out of your way to see them. You’ve heard from Ilusye and Mizati that they’re decorated quite nicely and the upstairs bathroom is just as luxurious as the master. They seemed confused that you didn’t know what it was like with how much more often you stayed over after pale dates or get-togethers. You told them to their non-surprise, that you sleep in Thouth and Silnei’s bed most nights. Silnei obviously loves your presence while she sleeps. You assume the matesprit/moirail combo is blissful to her. It's Thouth in particular that won't let you sleep anywhere else, however. You’re her favourite snuggle buddy (other than Silnei or her Cmoirail, Vienta). She, in her own exact words, likes how “Big, ‘n Cuddly, ‘n warm” you are. She treats you like a teddy bear. She has a penchant for curling up in your lap while you're zoned out watching TV or reading a book, settling in to take a nap, whining when you stand up and knock her to the floor, still unaware of her presence. It’s a nice change from the way she used to interact with you, though. Which was non-stop scaring the Holy Messiah’s out of you all because she hated you so much. You’ve grown closer now that she’s had ample time to get used to you and grow up a little. 

As slowly and carefully as you can, you gently open their bedroom door. The light from outside is blocked by thick, white blackout drapes. The room is mostly clean, save for some laundry on a chair in the back corner and a messy looking bookshelf full of nick nacks. The sheer violet curtains around the large, round bed in the center of the room are shut, but you can _just_ distinguish two figures lying close with one another. You creep to the edge of the large circular bed, and softly whisper, “... _Silnei?_ Siiilneeei?”. After receiving a null response, you bring a hand to the curtains outer edge and gently draw it back.

What beholds you is Silnei and thouth, huddled up as close as can be on one edge of the bed. Thouth’s head is close to Silnei’s chest but still lays flat against the bed as to not prod silnei with her horns, one fin poking up to the sky. Her arms lay out to her side, with one arm under Silnei’s mid back (her arms are too short to reach any lower- you know she would if she could). Silnei lay on her side, arms coming up to holds Thouth’s head close to her pusher. Or uh, heart, as modern troll dialect calls it. Thouth’s left leg is held in between Silnei’s thighs. They look peaceful when they're tangled up in bed like a fish net. Warm, and happy. A warmth and happiness you really want to get in on.

You. You really try not to be a selfish guy, but... You’re admittedly having a hard time not joining in. The bed looks so comfortable... and they could really use someone to pull the blankets they must’ve kicked off in their sleep back up… Oh, fuck it, as the cool trolls say. You’re pretty sure they would both complain if you didn’t come to see them when you arrived. You lift a leg and crawl into bed behind thouth, doing your best not to shift the mattress or sheets. You pull the blankets over the three of you as you shift onto your side. You move your hair out of your face, rest your head on top one of your arms as a pillow, and drape the other arm across the both of them, breathing deep as you settle into a comfortable position. You hope they don’t think it's weird for there to suddenly be a massive, lumbering man in bed with them when they wake up and end up attacking you or something. Oh, god. That sounds _EXACTLY_   like something they would do.

You just try to ignore all, if any consequences randomly getting into bed with them before they wake up could cause. This is fine. Everything is fine. You look down as you feel Thouth stirring. She isn’t waking up- but you can tell she knows you’re there. Slowly but surely, you watch her roll over towards your chest, and shortly after Silnei begins to stir as well. It's rhythmic, almost. Thouth shifts a little closer to you, inch by inch, and then Silnei shifts to her with one large movement. This continues until Thouth is huddled up right against your chest and Silnei’s arms hold her waist close. You relax in the quiet peacefulness of the near-silent hive, the only sound being their slow breathing as they cuddle against you. Yeah, this was absolutely worth it. You wonder what's gonna happen when you wake up.

And then you wake up to rustling in front of you. Your body feels heavy, and your mind feels foggy. After a bit of self-encouragement, you open your eyes to see Silnei and thouth waking up together under the warmth of the blankets. They press their foreheads together accompanied by a small clack of their horns, and Silnei runs her hands through Thouth’s hair. You can faintly hear them whispering to one another. They cuddle closer and Silnei runs her… hand down Thouth’s back… they’re leaning i- Ok, ok, no they- yeah, you- you need to make your presence known-

“....Uh, hey, guys. Good morning.” You softly whisper. Thouth flails around like a fish to look at you, wide-eyed in fear and embarrassment. Her fin smacks Silnei in the face, who jumps and shoves Thouth into your chest to shimmy away from the random intruder in her bed. They take a moment to process who is in bed with them- and then sigh a breath of relief. Silnei chuckles a little.

“Oh... Malisi. It’s just you. Fuck, You scared me. What are you doing in bed with us at-” She rolls over slowly, still groggy from the rude awakening, and opens the bed curtain to look at something outside. “..Eleven in the morning? It seems like a certain someone kept me in bed late.” She rubs her eyes and glares to Thouth, a known sleep bandit who loves making beds and couches very comfortable so that everyone involved sleeps in until the afternoon. A devious plan meant for her own benefit. Conniving, and evil, but admittedly comfy.

“...Sorry. I came over to borrow some sugar-” Thouth snorts as she lazily pulls down your free arm and clings to it like a koala bear. “...Thanks for that. And I wanted to let both of you know I was here before I took anything.” You shift over onto your back to free the arm still under your head. It’s gone numb, so you gently shake it out. Thouth makes a small protest against your movement, gently smacking your chest before she proceeds to climb directly on top of you and nestle her head over your shoulder. You spit out some of her hair and then turn to Silnei, who shifts over to the both of you. Her eyes are half-lidded, and she still seems a little shaken up, but she’s smiling. You’re smiling too. It’s nice to wake up beside your moirail. “....Sorry for just kinda jumping in here but,”

She places a hand on your arm, cutting you off. “Don’t be.” Silnei whispers. “I'm glad to see you. You’re always welcome here, you know that. Oh-” She perks out as if she’s noticed something “Thouth- will you,” She sits up and pulls thouth off of you and back onto the mattress. “You’re such a- we just woke up, hun. Give him some space, ok?” She grabs Thouth by the waist and pulls her into a bear hug. “Nooooo…” Thouth whines, extending her arms out to reach for you. “Silllneeeei… Comfffffy…” She wriggles in Silnei’s arms and fights against her firm grip, but gives up once she realizes she’s not going anywhere on bad behaviour. She pouts and crosses her arms, huffing. “Fine.” She grumbles. Silnei nestles her cheeks in between Thouth's horns, using her as a headrest.

“Sorry.” Silnei giggles to you, smirking and wiggles her eyebrows. “We had a busy night last night. She’s a little….. Excitable.” You share a laugh at Thouths expense, one of your favourite past times. Thouth responds by elbowing her roughly in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. “We literally watched Troll Jeopardy and went to bed, ‘nei. Shut up.” Silnei rolls her eyes. “Oh, so when you make jokes about us sleeping together-” Thouth props herself up on one arm and twists over to gently put a hand over Silnei’s mouth. “I do it when it’s not the middle in the morning, which is the fucking worst time to flip black. I’m going back to cuddle with Malisi.” She definitely does go back to cuddle with you. She snuggles straight up to your arm again. And then Silnei comes up behind her, totally undermining the whole thing. Thouth glares over her shoulder a little- and then smiles. She likes being the center of attention. And cuddles.

“Mmmm… Moirail-Matesprit time is the best.” Silnei hums, and thouth… fucking purrs in agreeance. She's purring? Ok, you didn’t know she could do that. Her lusus is kind of an over glorified house cat, but… you know. Er- hey, wait, agreeance? Why is she agreeing? You’re not her moirail. Oh, uh… Now that you think about it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a bit of a rewrite now that I've gotten a bit more into writing. Most of the mistakes should be corrected now.


	2. The Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, man. We finally got there. We're doing this dawg. I'm making this happen, bro.

“...Hey, guys? Speaking of moirallegiance, which I think is pretty sweet, I’m gonna need that sugar soon.” You shake them off and sit up. You’ll never get Tectyl’s cookies done at this rate. “...Tectyl wants me to bake something for church tonight. I really need to get started on that.” You begin to make your way off of their bed. You've been over for long enough. Right? No harm in getting out to get some things done. Go for a long drive and think about your relationship status with your moirails hatesprit. Wait- you didn't mean to... Think that... Out loud? 

“Woah, big guy. That was... Sudden.” Silnei says, looking a little concerned. Oh, no. You didn’t mean to rush. At least you don't think you did There’s just... A feeling you can’t shake off. It won't go away. You don’t really want to start any sort of confrontation though, not after they’ve been so welcoming and kind, and cuddly. “Is something wrong…?” She raises an eyebrow. The concerned lusus look. You know what that look means. She pats the space between you and them both, and sits up, waiting for you to come. Sigh. It’s moirallegiance time, then. She can tell you're concerned and will probably demand you sit with them and talk no matter how you try to escape the situation. Befitting of what's on your mind. Thouth rolls her eyes at you, shuffles her head behind Silnei’s body and hiding her face from view. She’s not a fan of, “Serious Talk Time”, or so you’ve heard from Silnei. “It’s…. Just..” You start. You don’t really want to be insensitive about the issue, lots of people have open moiraligences nowadays, but you never really thought you'd be a part of one, if that's what this is. “Don’t you think me and Thouth’s interactions are pretty… uhhh…” You trail off, nervous to push the wrong buttons.

“Pale?” Comes Thouth’s voice from behind Silnei. “Yeah, dude. Everyone can tell we’re buddies n’ stuff. I don't really interpret it as a moirallegiance kinda thing, it’s just nice to have a snuggle buddy, and you fit the bill.” Her legs kick up, swinging back and forth like a teenage fuschia painting her claws and texting her quadmates. You look to Silnei, and she shrugs. “...But is that… ok?” You start. “I mean- you have a moirail. And I don’t know how they would feel about this. I have Silnei, and… I don’t want to be unfaithful.” Silnei immediately looks 10x more confused, and Thouth pushes herself up to look at you. “Uh- mother fucker- Unfaithful? Do you think I’m cheating on my moirail with you? That you're kind and caring enough to trump my moirail of, like, 12 sweeps or something?” You fervently shake your head, raising your hands. This is what you were worried about.

“No! No, I just… I don’t know. I thought maybe we should talk about it just in case?” Oh boy, she looks mad. A mad Thouth isn’t a nice Thouth. “I didn’t mean to assume, really, I was just worried that there was something going on. We cuddle all the time, you take naps with me, you sit in on some of me and Silnei's feeling jams-and it's not like you do all of this in private. Ton's of people think that we've got something going on. I didn’t know, and I didn't want to hurt anybody, and this has sort of been bothering me for a while now, and i'm really, really, really, REALLY S-” You make a small gasp in surprised as Thouth snaps a few times to summon you back to reality.

“Woah there. Settle down, clown. He he, that rhymed." She rolls her eyes and waits for you to take a few deep breaths. You got a little carried away there, you'll admit. You suppose this issue has been in the back of your head for a while now.  “If it bugged you that much, why didn’t ‘cha say something? In case you haven’t noticed, thot is literally in my name. I’m a little more than promiscuous when it comes to the pale quadrant.” You think back to all the times Thouth has come to snuggle with you or to be picked up and held. The times when you've seen her cuddle up with Tectyl and talk about things only those who religiously follow eldritch demons would understand. When you’ve seen her taking a cat nap beside Ilusye after a workout. That last one’s a bit different though, you guess. He is kind of like her hatchmate, after all. “I asked about this kind of thing as soon as me n' vivi started thinking about a moirallegiance. They’re fine with it.” 

You hesitate a little. “...You’re sure?” You ask. “Totally, yeah.” She responds. “Vienta’s never really been super big on kissy touchy stuff anyways. I mostly got that from Silnei, and uh- sometimes Mizati.” She thinks for a bit. “Tectyl’s always been pretty huggy too- although I’m sure you know that by now.” You nod. “And a little more than, if I’m feeling your vibes right.” You don’t nod. In fact, you choke on your own spit a little. “H-Huh?” You feel like the room temperature just increased a hundred degrees. How the HELL does she know about that? Your vibes? You haven't even told Silnei of that... occurrence. Not to say you're ashamed of... things, just that... It was a hard time for both of you. Silnei had just died. Ippsim, Tectyl's moirail, was condemning himself to his fate. Which yeah, was death. It was messy. Emotionally (...Ahem, Ahem.)

“What? What do you mean, love?” Thouth, thank the giving, graceful messiahs above, shakes Silnei off. “It’s a god tier thing, ‘neiby. Don’t worry about it.” Ah. Yeah, that explains it. Thouth, as a result of god-teiring as the Mage of Life, has an abnormally acute intuition. After all those sweeps of romantic tension with Silnei, though? You're starting to see how she could guess without it. Man, those two have been married for so long you almost forgot about all that. What a roller coaster. "Anyways. We got a good little thing going on, you, me, 'neiby and Tectyl. Vienta does their own thing a lot of the time. I'll always go to them and only them when I need my moirail, but they like some space now and again, so having people in my life to cuddle with is nice. It's an efficient support system,' n stuff. Having close friends like you." You nod agreeingly. You're not always the most touchy guy either, you get where Vienta is coming from, but it is quite pleasant to have a group of people to go to when you'd like to spend time with someone close. Sometimes, though, you're glad you have just Silnei.

That… Brings you to your second item of concern. "... Silnei?". You care about your moirail. A lot. You're closer to Silnei than any other troll in your life. Losing her was really, really hard on you. Getting her to be your moirail was hard enough after her last... experience. With moirallegiance. You awkwardly side eye Thouth a little. You always make time for her if it’s needed. She’s never really said anything about all this, but since you’re talking about it. “Are you ok with how cuddly me, Thouth and Tectyl are?”

She looks upse- no. No, she looks… Confused? “Uh… yeah? This definitely isn’t the first time we’ve cuddled with you. Thouth and I have discussed it. It’s fine. Really.” Her and Thouth have scooted close now, and she towers over Thouth as they sit side by side. “I would’ve said something before if it ever bugged me. I once had a chat with Thouth once she started kicking cuddly into overdrive. I suppose that’s relevant.” Silnei runs a hand through her hair to move loose strands away from her face and sighs. “I asked her what was up and she just said she wanted to cuddle you. It was surprising, considering her usual demeanour towards you, but it was a… welcome. Change.” Oh. Oh, hell YEAH it has been.


End file.
